


Hesitant

by BGee93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bokuaka - Freeform, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Kink, Lemon, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Volleyball, akaashi - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, kneepads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Akaashi has an idea. An idea which he finally decides to act upon. Includes smut. Oneshot!This was a request from a friend who doesn't use this site but I wanted to share it here so, yeah. Have some sexy times!I am WAY more active on Wattpad but I heard this site is amazing so I may end up on here more as well. We'll see.Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/BGee93Tumblr: https://bgee93.tumblr.comI DO take requests so hit me up on here, Wattpad or even Tumblr! I'll see what I can do for you!





	Hesitant

The idea had come to Akaashi while doing laundry last week. When it popped into his mind he had been quick to push it away as a dumb impulse. But it kept creeping back into the front of his thoughts like a bad commercial. No, like a bad jingle. You know, like those ones you hear somewhere and you brain picks it up and it's stuck in your head for a week and all you can do is sing or hum it over and over and over. Then, just when you think it's gone, you wake up humming it again making you want to pull your hair out and scream bloody murder.

Yeah. That's exactly what this idea is like to him. It is like that horrible mind numbing jingle with a dash of _'what the hell'_ and a pinch of _'this is childish'_. Hell, let's throw in a sprinkle of _'cliche'_ just for fun.

Akaashi isn't sure why he thought of what he did. He wasn't sure why it even appealed to him. But it did and it was extremely tempting. So tempting that he was only able to ignore the urge for a week, long enough for laundry day to roll back around. Which brings us to the present.

He stood motionless in front of the washer and dryer, their gentle hums filling the air as they created a melody that is oddly calming against the silent, stillness of the rest of the small apartment. The objects needed for this idea gripped tightly in his hands as he held them a few inches in front of his chest.

_He's not due home for another two hours. It's not like he'll catch me._

Sighing he shook his head attempting to fight that last thread of the urge he has boiling from deep within. Of course he knew in the back of his mind that it is useless. He will give in and do it. He was going to do it at some point from the very moment he comprehended the idea. Once it dug itself in it stayed. He had no chance at fighting it because he didn't really want to to fight it.

He danced back and forth on his feet while he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. His eyes scanning over the uniform again and again as if searching for a reason not to do this. Not even a stray thread was out of place. An uncertain sigh escaped and he slowly tip toed around the corner to look up the hallway.

"Bokuto!?" his voice echoed off the walls and carried through the silence as he waited for a reply he knew he wouldn't get. A low and slightly amused chuckled ripped through him. As he glanced back down at the items on his hands that were now clutched tightly into his sweater.

"Of course he's not going to answer, he has class this morning," he mumbled. Akaashi scolded himself at being so awkward.

_It's not like it's a bad thing to do. It's not like it's going to hurt anybody. I just... Want to try it on._

For a whole week, several times a day, he'd been battling the urge to try on his boyfriend's Volleyball uniform. He's unsure where the idea came from and why it sounds so appealing to him. He even reached out to a friend earlier in the week to talk about it.

_"Suga-san I have... A bit of an odd question," he began as they walked towards the store early that morning._

_"Go ahead Akaashi!" Suga's sweet and cheerful voice was almost a happy hum today. It made Akaashi feel more at ease._

_They'd gotten closer after he'd started College since Daichi, Bokuto and Suga all went to the same school and played on the same team. Akaashi went to a different school a little further away but they all usually ended up at Akaashi and Bokuto's apartment to wind down after practise or a match since their apartment was so close to their school._

_"Earlier this week I thought of an idea, and I'm not exactly sure what to think about it. Or if I should even do it," he began strong in voice but it trailed off weakly at the end._

_Suga went him a sideways glance as he scrunched his nose up in thought._

_"Well, is it a bad idea?"_

_"Hmm. I don't think so?"_

_"Will it hurt you?"_

_"Definitely not," his friend nodded and hooked his arm through Akaashi's as he thought for a few minutes._

_" Will it hurt someone else?"_

_"No,"_

_"Then I don't see why you shouldn't do it, if it's not bad, it's not going to hurt you or someone else. May I ask what the idea is?" Akaashi hesitated. He looked over into his friends warm and caring, almost motherly, eyes. Breathing deeply he glanced back down and blushed slightly._

_"I kind of... Want to try on Bokuto's uniform," he covered his eyes with hi free hand and tried to focus on the sound of their footsteps lightly crunching along the path. He blushed even deeper when he heard, and felt, Suga chuckling. The older man was trying to stifle it but was highly unsuccessful._

_" I'm, I'm sorry it's just... You're kind of adorable, when... When you get all flustered," the chuckling continued for several minutes before Suga calmed down. After a quick glance through his fingers he pouted lightly in further embarrassment to see Suga staring at him. Eyes watery with amusement and a wide grin across his face._

_"Aww, I'm sorry Keiji! Please don't be mad,"_

_"I'm not mad, just a bit embarrassed,"_

_"Don't be! Honestly, just between you and me, I once wore Daichi's uniform for a full day when he went to visit him parents one weekend," Akaashi glanced into his face looking for any signs of a lie. He found none._

_"Really?"_

_"Mhmm! I couldn't go because I needed to study and I had work. I found myself missing him during my off day before he got back so I put it on,"_

_"And? It, it didn't feel weird or awkward?"_

_"Nope. Felt kinda odd at first, since he's so much bigger than me, but it was actually fun and gave me a small sense of comfort. I even napped in it," Akaashi's blush finally disappeared as he listened intently. Up ahead the store finally came into view and he checked to make sure he had the grocery list. Of course he did, he's not Bokuto who always forgets it and either calls him so he can walk him through the list. Or, as he calls it, 'just wings it'._

_" Daichi loved it actually,"_

_"Wait, he found out?"_

_"I forgot to wash it after wearing it. I knew something was up since the next time he wore it was during an away game and the whole time he had this loopy grin plastered on his face. Couch kept asking him what was so damn amusing,"_

_"What did he say to you after?" this question caused a light blush to cover Suga's cheeks and ears._

_" He, he said he loved that he could smell me the whole time and that... it was a huge turn on to know I'd worn it long enough for my scent to linger for such an extended amount of time," Suga scratched the back of his head and grinned at the memory. Akaashi let out a snort as his embarrasent slowly washed away completely._

_" So," he dragged the 'o' a bit. "What happened next?" he sent a lopsided grin at the Silver haired man as he gave the linked arm a squeeze with his. They both chuckled before Suga stopped them in front on the store. He unhooked their arms and turned to look directly at his friend. Their eyes meeting and a serious, but happy, expression crossed Suga's face._

_"He jumped me the minute we got home. Sometimes he makes me wear his jersey, and nothing else. Sometimes if I want to mess with him a bit I'll wear it all day before a game or practise and refuse to take it off. He loves it. So I say go for it,"_

Akaashi's fingers rubbed together as he gripped the Uniform tighter in his hands. For several long minutes he stood there. Unsure if he was waiting for Bokuto to come home early, which if anything he would be late as he's almost never early, or if he was still trying to find an excuse to not do it. The whole thing still made him feel awkward even if it didn't seem like such a big deal.

_It's just like wearing your significant others shirt or hoodie. Nothing awkward or weird about that. So why does this put me so on edge? Why does it cause my heart to flutter and my palms to sweat? No. No. I'm just going to go for it! I'll try it on, get over the urge, then rewash it so it won't smell like me. He'll never know. He'll never see._

Working himself up into a confident state, Akaashi nodded and strode towards their bedroom. He avoided looking at the hung pictures of the two of them, and their friends and families, in case it caused him to chicken out. Soft thumps of his sock clad feet filled the air, mixing with the now distant humming of the washer and dryer. The chorus they created made Akaashi feel a bit more at ease as he reached the doorway of their room.

It wasn't a very large room as they had chosen an apartment with two small rooms and a larger living room and kitchen. Both agreed that they would rather be able to have everyone over and be comfortable than have a large bedroom that would only be used a third of the time. Their schedules keep them busy. Some evenings they pull all nighters to study or do their assignments, well Akaashi does and forces Bokuto to join him so he won't fail, and they don't always have sex in bed. So the smaller rooms was just the more logical choice.

It didn't take him long to strip down to just his black, cotton briefs and socks. Catching his reflection in the full length mirror that hung on the wall opposite to their bed he paused. The mirror placememt had been Bokuto's bright idea so _'we can watch each other while we do it!'_ Akaashi will never admit it, but it had been a good choice. A **very** good choice to hang it there.

Grinning at a few memories of the two of them he reached for the shorts first. Soon he pulled the jersey over his head, not bothering to fix his hair since he hadn't even brushed it this morning, and gently ran his slender fingers over the material. Since it was still fresh from the dryer it still held some warmth. Almost like it was hugging him. The scent of the lilac detergent filled his nose and he breathed it in deeply, wishing it smelt more like Bokuto's cologne. God he loved that cologne.

Bokuto's grandmother had given it to Akaashi as a Christmas gift but it hadn't mixed well with his skin oils, making the dark musk smell more like burnt rubber. He sprayed Bokuto with it as a joke one day and had fallen in love all over again. His body oils had turned the deep musk scent into a softer tone and the under scent, which Akaashi hadn't noticed before, was almost this mix of smoke and wood. It was intoxicating and erotic to say the least.

A shudder ran through his body bringing him out of his thoughts.

_Focus Akaashi, before you lose track of time and get caught._

Glancing at the last items on the bed he hesitated. The last part of the uniform was the ridiculously long kneepads the other always wore. He'd never explained to Akaashi why he proffered them over the standard style, not that Akaashi complained when they helped hide the hickeys and bite bruises he'd leave on Bokuto's inner thighs. But still. He always wondered what was so different about a kneepad that went all the way up yoir thigh?

_Should I even bother with them? Honestly they seem ridiculous to me but he seems to love them. Plus he gets away with wearing shorter cut shorts._

Even on Akaashi, Bokuto's shirts barely covered a few inches of thigh. The jersey, however, was so loose that one shoulder was almost bared and the length of it almost covered the shorts.

_Damn. I know he's huge but... Damn._

Ignoring the kneepads for now Akaashi focused more on his own reflection. He was... Confused. Suga had said that Daichi found it a turn on. But, how could it be such a huge turn on when it looked like Akaashi was drowning in the shirt. It would have been hotter if it was the 'boyfriend shirt' instead of this. At least in his own opinion it would be a bigger turn on.

_Well this is nowhere near what I expected. Actually, what did I even expect in the first place?_

Frowning deeply enough a crease made its way across his forehead he plopped down on the floor. The movement had caused the neck hole of the jersey to fall over his left shoulder so it was officially exposed to the air. Running a hand through his hair he sighed heavily. Somehow he felt like this was a huge fail of an idea.

_Maybe I'm doing something wrong? Maybe I missed some key element?_

Another idea popped in his head causing his face to light up a bit. Before he could talk himself out of it he reached into his sweats he'd tossed aside earlier. Pulling out his cell he quickly dialed Suga's number. 

**~~Let's go to Suga and Daichi for a moment just for shits and giggles! Wooh road trip!~~**

"Hello? Oh hey Keiji! What's up?" Suga kicked his legs out happily as he answered the phone. His heels hit the back of the couch, thudding in rhythm to the song playing on TV. Daichi sat on the floor leaning his head against Suga's as he watched some Ice Skating anime Suga didn't recognise. 

"Hold the phone!" Daichi flinched as Suga suddenly tossed his cell at his head, catching it in his hands before it fell into the bowl of popcorn. Suga began turning his body around to sit properly on the couch. 

" Daichi when I take the phone back text Bokuto!" he whispered out in a rush of breath. 

"Uh, okay. And say what exactly?" 

"That he needs to go home right now," 

" Why? Is something wrong?" 

"No. Just do it," Suga put on his demanding face as he grabbed the cell from his hands. Daichi was beyond confused but got up to go grab his own phone off it's charger. His boyfriend got beyond scary when he got demanding and his demands are not obeyed or met. 

**~~That was fun, but let's go back to Akaashi~~**

He thanked Suga again, his hand running over his beyond embarrassed face for the thousandth time during the phone call, and finally hung up. He'd ended up sitting on the bed as Suga offered help with making the outfit sexier. Now all that was left was to actually do it and see if it made any difference. Sighing, and trying to ignore the horrible burning across his face, he pushed himself off the mattress. Refusing to look at the mirror just yet he did step one of the new plan. 

1\. Get rid of the shorts. _Check._

2\. Pull the jersey off the shoulder more so it fully exposing one. _Odd. But check._

3\. Mess up your hair like you just got out of bed. _My hair is usually messy anyways. But whatever._

4\. Lastly, put on his kneepads. 

_Is that seriously important? I'd mentioned it and Suga immediately jumped on the idea of my putting them on. Saying it would complete the whole image._

He took a deep breath in, held it for several seconds, and let it go. The sound was a loud whoosh as he released air deeply from his lungs. Grabbing the knee pads he swiftly, yanked them up his legs, past his knees, and almost all the way up his thighs. After some altering they were in place. Another deep breath in and then let it out in another loud _whoosh._ Quickly, so as not to lose his courage again, he faced the mirror. 

The differences from before wasn't huge but the image of it all together was... actually highly satisfying. Akaashi looked like he had just climbed out of bed and thrown on the jersey to cover himself. Mostly thanks to the messier than usual hair and no shorts. His hands raked through the slightly greasy locks again as a small grin pulled at the corners of his lips. He flinched in shock a bit as his black briefs peeked out from under the jersey as it lifted and moved with him. Then his eyes wandered to the kneepads. They went higher up his thighs than they did on Bokuto so there was only a couple inches of skin showing. But those couple inches were a high contrast of the black pads and his pale skin. 

_Damn, Suga! Thank you. This is much better._

"I actually look pretty sexy like this," he breathed out softly. A light chuckle ringing through his voice. 

"You always look sexy," a shriek, more like a yelping shriek, ripped from him as he spun around to see who the intruder was. A deep crimson blush washed over his whole face and neck area as he met the glowing eyes of his lover. Looking away quickly he groaned, covering his face with his hands. 

"What... Why are you home so early!?" 

"Daichi said I had to get home immediately. That you needed me," 

"I'm going to kill him. After I kill Suga," Bokuto would usually chuckle and crack a joke at words like that. But he remained completely silent. Akaashi was too embarrassed, and honestly too scared, to look at him. 

_He's too quiet. He hates it doesn't he? This is dumb and childish and ugh. Only he makes me all flustered like this. I fucking hate it._

He heard movement. Flinching at the noise he still refused to move the hands over his face. Bokuto was standing in front of him. He could feel his presence, smell the amazing scent of his cologne. It stirred a heat through Akaashi's chest. 

"Akaashi?" Bokuto's voice held a tone in it he'd never heard before. Another groan vibrated its way up his throat and against his hands. Still, he refused to look. Bokuto ran his hands over the bare skin of his arms, going up towards Akaashi's hands. 

"Look at me," 

"No!" 

" Why?" 

"Because it's embarrassing! You weren't supposed to be home. You're never home early! I was supposed to try this dumb as hell idea then take it off like it never happened. The uniform would be washed and you'd have never known. You'd have never found out," his hands were suddenly yanked off of his face. Out of reflex Akaashi flinched and started to back away but Bokuto gripped him tighter, pulling him back. So he clamped his eyes shut and tilted his head down. 

"Look at me," 

"No," this no was softer than the last as he felt his resistance failing. His hands were gently released. 

"Akaashi," 

"No," Bokuto ran his hand through Akaashi's hair before moving it downwards to cup his cheek. The other hand followed and cupped the other side. He pulled until Akaashi gave in and lifted his head but kept his eyes sealed shut. He bit his bottom lip, fighting the urge to look. 

" _Keiji_ , please?" it was uttered softly in that same deep yet gentle tone Akaashi had mever heard from him before, that it cause his breathing to hitch in his throat. Bokuto was so close now his breath brushed over Akaashi's face. He bit his lip harder, ignoring the pain it caused, and slowly blinked his eyes open. When they met Bokuto's he nearly forgot how to breathe altogether. There was so much desire burning within the golden orbs it was overwhelming. 

"Can I kiss you now?" Akaashi released his bottom lip from its torture between his teeth. 

" What?" a small chuckled rumbled through Bokuto as he repeated himself. 

"Can I kiss you now?" a slight nod was all he was able to do before he was in Bokuto's large arms. His lips roughly moving against his own. He tried to keep up with the pace but it was getting difficult. Turning his head to the side Akaashi broke the kiss with a gasp. 

"Bo-Koutarou slow... slow down," he was backed into the wall as Bokuto's hand pushed their way under the jersey. They ran up his chest slowly, taking in each dip and curve as they went. 

"I can't, I'm trying to control myself but... I just, I just can't Keiji. Is that okay?" their breaths were pants as the air in the room was quickly becoming over heated. Bokuto was pressed tightly against him but only moving his hands against his chest. Akaashi realised he was waiting for consent to do what he wanted. 

_God you're adorable Kou._

"It's okay, do what you want Kou," he barely got to finish before a moan tore past his lips. Bokuto starting heavily grinding their hips together in tight circles. Both were already painfully hard. Akaashi bit his bottom lip again as he tried to block out some of the lewd sounds coming from his throat. Bokuto lowered his right hand to cup Akaashi's but, giving it a harsh squeeze, as his other hand found pinched one of his nipples. 

"Ughn," he flinched when Bokuto dragged his nail across the nun making it swell and harden. Bending his head down Bokuto took the other nipple into his mouth and sucked. A gasp quickly turned into a long drawn out moan as Akaashi bucked into the touch. He kept jerking his erection against his lovers in jerky thrusts so Bokuto knew he was getting close. 

"Don't cum yet," he'd pulled away from from his attack on his lovers chest to whisper hotly in his ear. 

"I'm so close," 

"Not. Yet," a shiver ran through Akaashi at Bokuto's demanding tone. It's a voice he doesn't use often but he wished he did. It always made him feel like he was melting. 

He let out a protesting groan when the friction and grinding stopped as Bokuto pulled away. He watched through heavily lidded eyes as the other stripped naked. His eyes brazenly roamed over the huge muscles that flexed and bulged with Bokuto's movements. It sent another shiver through Akaashi's body. With trembling hands he went to pull the jersey off. 

"No," he flinched at the growl and looked up into the desire, burning eyes confused. He didn't answer, just pulled Akaashi's hands away and set them on his shoulders. He gently massaged the tight, bare skin he touched as Bokuto bent down slightly, pulling off his black briefs. He moved his hips forwards off the wall a bit to help then teetered from one foot to the other before the underwear was thrown casually over Bokuto's shoulder. 

"Keiji," the warm breath ghosted over his thighs and the other slowly kissed up them. 

"Kou, hurry" 

"Lube?" 

"Too far," Bokuto paused his actions for a second before standing and leaning into him. He cupped his face and made him look him in the eyes again. The intense desire was still heavy in them but now they were slightly clouded by a serious look. 

" You sure? I won't be able to hold back and I don't want to hurt you," 

"It's fine, Kou. You can even come inside this time," he was still panting as his erection bumped against Bokuto's. Akaashi was also at his limit. 

"As long as you're sure..." 

"I'm more than sure," as if to prove his point Akaashi slammed their lips together as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's shoulders. This time he was able to keep up with the fast and harsh pace that was set. It didn't take long before he was lifted into the air and slammed back against the wall. He swung and locked his legs around the others hips and rocked his entrance against Bokuto's dripping penis. His tongue ran along his chapped lips as he broke the kiss. 

"Kou, plea- Ngh!" he was filled to the hilt in one thrust. The was no pause to adjust as he started thrusting into him in short, quick movements. It did in fact hurt but not as badly as Akaashi thought it would. It was more of an annoyance than actual pain and it was mixed with immense pleasure. The position he was in caused the tip of Bokuto's erection to pound into his prostate with each thrust. The burning sensation was already building in his stomach and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

Their pants, gasps and extremely loud moans echoed through the room mixing with the sound of sweaty flesh hitting sweaty flesh. The noises was causing them both to shiver. Never had their love making been this intense, this rough and this erotic. Bokuto shifted them slightly so he gripped Akaashi around the waist with one arm and gripped his left shoulder with the other arm so he could pull him down into the thrusts as he bucked up. This caused Akaashi's head to start banging against the wall but he didn't care. It felt too damn good and he was too close. 

" I'm gonna cum," he gasped. Bokuto nodded and leaned into his chest trying to increase the friction more. Akaashi's erection rubbed and twitched between their stomachs with each thrust. 

"Oh fuck, Kou," 

"Cum, Keiji," the burning sensation was almost painful now as he was riding on the edge. Bokuto was barely thrusting now, simply grinding against him as he pulled them together as close as he could get them. This caused Bokuto to continuously rub against his prostate but he still needed something to send him over. He got that something not even a heartbeat later when Bokuto released inside him. Hot semen filled him and leaned out, running down his thigh. Bokuto shuddered and bit into Akaashi most sensitive area, the curve where his neck and shoulder meet. 

A loud moan erupted past his lips as Akaashi came on their already slick torsos. He shuddered as he leaned into the orgasm. They stood there, leaning against the wall until their orgasms died down and Bokuto's legs gave out from under him. They fell heavily to the floor but ignored the pain from it. Still feeling too high to care. 

"Hey Keiji?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Please wear this again," a quiet, tired chuckle shook his shoulders as he cuddled into Bokuto. 

"Sure thing babe," 

**Author's Note:**

> God it's been too long since I've written a sex scene.


End file.
